It's Dangerous To Run Away
by Silent Tiger
Summary: UPDATE! AU The bounty hunters are on the chase. A poor girl running from the home that she never really had. Never would a single runaway imagine a group of killers would force her to return. HiiroUsagi.
1. Gotta Get Away

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T repeat DON'T own GW OR SM!!! Other wise I would be filthy stinking rich!!   
  
~~~Usagi's POV~~~  
  
*NO, not this living nightmare again! Its happening all over again! They locked me in my   
room again making it impossible to escape. The walls of my room confining me for every  
second I'm not slaving away for them is slowly taking away my sanity. I can't stand it any more! I  
must escape! I don't care what the consequences are! There's nothing left for me! I have no one  
who cares for me, no one to help me .... no one to rescue me. Except.......  
  
A scratching sound at my door snaps me out of my thoughts and tells me that this is my  
last day in this hell hole. My liberators are my two talking cats. They are the only ones who  
have helped me live through these torturous 16 years of my life. For the past few weeks I have  
been plotting my escape with my cats. I hear the lock turn. I quietly walk to the door. Taking a  
deep breath I opened the door and peeked out. Only my cats stood in the hall. Slowly, I grabbed  
my bag and walked down the hall.   
  
I past my dad and mom who were passed out because of alcohol or drugs, maybe even  
both. My cats followed me. Luna is black, Artemis is white. Both have cresent moon's on there   
foreheads. I grab my dad's wallet and pull out all of the money. Then I do the same with my  
mom's purse while Luna and Artemis watch to make sure my parents stay unconscience. I shove the  
cash into my bag.   
  
Now I move to the kitchen to get what ever food I can find. As I open the front door my  
cats run toward me. "Your dad is starting to come to. Hurry up." Luna whispered. My cats went  
first, then me. I close the door and hurry through the bushes to the gate. Quickly I scale the gate,  
all the while on the watch out for peolpe who might suspect anything. Luna and Artemis squeeze  
through the bars.  
  
My final look at the place I called Hell was taken while promising to myself that I would  
never return to this place. Ever. No matter what, no person could force my return. No one. With   
that I ran down the street to get as far from there as I could. I never looked back.  
  
~~~End Usagi's POV~~~ (Narrarator)  
  
Five young men looked at the new "Wanted Poster" the police just put up. The one with a long  
braid read the poster, " 'Usagi Tsukino. Age 16. Wanted alive for 500 thousand dollars.' Boy what  
ever this chick did it must have been bad. So do you guys want to give it a shot?"  
  
"A weak onna like that should be easy to get. And 100 thousand each. I'm in," said an arrogant   
voice belonging to chinese man.  
  
The "Perfect Solder" grunted and nodded. The silent man with bangs covering half his face  
nodded too.  
  
Sighing, the blonde said, while looking at the Perfect Solder, " I'm in. Some one has to make   
sure you don't accidentally kill or hurt her, like the last job we took."   
  
The five guys walk into the police station. The officer at the front desk looked up from his papers   
and smiled at them. "Well well well. If it isn't Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Hiiro Yui, Trowa  
Barton, and Quatre Raberbra Winner. The best bounty hunters in the business. To what do I owe the   
pleasure of this visit?"* 


	2. To Take or Not To Take

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
*"We're thinking about going after that Usagi chick on the wanted poster. Could you give us  
some information on her?"  
  
"Well," the officer said, "There's not much info her parents would give out. But they said  
to give them their address to whoever will take the job." He rummages around in his desk drawer  
and pulls out a piece of paper. "This is it. I'm sure you know where the area they live in is."  
  
Quatre takes the paper and looks it over, "This is the rich part of town. Why would a rich  
girl be wanted for so much?"  
  
"Her parents say that she just ran away. And they want her back because they love her so  
much," The officer said reading the paper with the information about the job on it. "So are you  
boys going to take it?"  
  
"I say we take. That weak onna probably hasn't even made it out of town."  
  
"I have to agree with Wu-man on this one. She's rich so she's probably weak."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! YOU BRAIDED  
BAKA!!" Screamed Wufei as he chased Duo around the boys and out the door. The officer was  
laughing at the sight they made. Quatre just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I want to get this job done ASAP so lets go," Hiiro said as he turned and left. Trowa  
nodded to the officer and retreated out the door as well.  
  
"Thank you, Officer Williams. Have a good day," Quatre said as he turned to leave.   
  
"You too Quatre. And try not to hurt the girl when you catch her. I have a daughter of my  
own you know," Officer Williams said while looking at Quatre.  
  
"I'll make sure to get the guys to promise not to hurt her," Quatre said as he left. He walked  
down the steps and saw that the others were already in Hiiro's 4X4 Bronco. He got in the back  
next to Wufei and handed the directions to Hiiro.   
  
Hiiro grunted and nodded as he left the Police Station. Once he was on the road and the  
Station was out of view, he pressed the peddle harder, speeding up to about 100 mph. All the other  
boys hung onto their seats as corners were turned and other cars passed. The trip across town took  
only about 10 minutes when it usually took about 45. Hiiro slowed so they could find the right  
house. He stopped at the last house on the block. Rechecking the paper, he nodded, 10134 Juniper  
St. As the other shaken up boys got out, Hiiro walked up to the gate and pressed the intercom.  
  
  
"You know we have to stop letting He-man drive. I almost lost my breakfast this time. And  
I know I didn't want to see that again," Said Duo as he and the others walked up to Hiiro who  
stood waiting for the gate to open.  
  
As the gate opened Hiiro said, "They said to just go to the front door and they would come  
out and meet us." The boys were amazed at the size of the yard and mansion. They hadn't had the  
chance to get a good look because of the gate. But now they could see it all. As the boys waited for  
their clients to come, the same thought when through their minds, 'Why would someone want to run  
away from a place like this?'* 


	3. Settling In

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Settling In  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.   
LunaPrincess - Thank you for reading this like I asked!   
Gideon's Dreamer - Thanks for reading liked I asked you too!  
Vixen - Thank you so much for reading!  
  
And I'll answer some questions also.  
To zero and Gideon's Dreamer - This is going to be a Usagi/Hiiro fic. And I don't know if  
I'll have the other girls in it or not.   
To SerenityLNguyen - It's a Usagi/Hiiro fic. I don't plan on have the boys beat or hurt  
Usagi. That's why I included Officer Williams asking Quatre not to hurt her and Quatre saying he'll  
get the others to promise not to hurt as well. And I was not offended by your question.  
And to any one who is wondering what Usagi's parents are doing to her.........you'll just  
have to continue to read to find out.  
Once again I would like to thank zero, silver star, Crazy-Gurl, ravenshadow18, Li-chan,  
dagger, Potato, LunaPrincess, SerenityLNguyen, alexz, Gideon's Dreamer, rose-serenade, Gemini  
Tenshi, tenshi-chan and Vixen for you reviews.   
  
= Thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*"Usagi-chan, are you sure you got every thing you'll need?"  
  
"Yes Luna. With all that money from Mom and Dad, I was able to buy enough food that  
should last us until winters over. I got Two lanterns and lots of batteries that are solar  
rechargeable. I also got a sleeping bag that's made for 10 degrees below and a tent, and ax, water  
purifier, rope, a fishing pole with a tackle and whatever else you two put on the list of things for  
me to get."   
  
"Good. I just hope that your parents don't send anyone after us," said Luna as she looked  
behind them, then looked at Artemis who was riding on the red wagon Usagi was pulling with all  
the supplies in it. "Artemis, get off that! It's already heavy enough! You don't want Usagi-chan to  
pull a muscle do you?"  
  
Artemis stuck out his tongue at Luna and jumped off. "I don't want Usa-chan to pull a  
muscle. If it was too heavy she would have told me to get off."  
  
"Well Artemis-" Luna started but stopped when Usagi started to laugh. "Usagi what's so  
funny?"  
  
"You too sound like you're a married couple when you fight. Oh! And I want to know when  
I can expect to see Chibi Lunas and Artemises running around?"  
  
"We do not!!" They shouted togther. Usagi just laughed harder at their reaction.   
  
"Usa-chan, are you sure you know where you're going?"  
  
"Of course I do Artemis. Just because I haven't been here in over a year doesn't mean that I  
have forgotten," Usagi said as the wind started to pick up. "You guys, I think we need to pick up  
the pace. If I'm remembering correctly, this usually happens when a storm is coming. And I know  
we don't want to be caught in the rain."  
As if on cue the sky opened up and rain started to pour down upon them. As they broke into  
a run, a cave came into view. "Guys, there's a cave up ahead." They started to slow down as they  
entered the cave.   
  
"Well that was fun," Luna's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Usagi-chan, do you know  
where we are?"  
  
  
"Yup. This is right where we need to be. This cave is an entrance to a honeycomb of  
caverns. But only one path leads to an underground hot spring. I found this the last time I was here.  
Just follow me," Usagi said as she pulled out a lantern and turned it on.   
  
As they made their way through the cave, Luna and Artemis noticed cave paintings on the  
walls. "Hey Usa-chan, did you notice that there are cave paintings?"  
  
"Hai, I even found some other stuff like earthen bowls and jars. I think Indians lived here  
at one time," Usagi said, rubbing her chin. "I would have told my parents, but I couldn't stand the  
thought of not being able to come here when I wanted to. And I would have gotten in big trouble if  
they found out that when they left town, I would come out here."  
  
It was pretty much quite after that. The only noise was their footsteps and the wheels of the  
wagon. As they wound their way through the different paths, the sound of dripping water could be  
heard echoing off the cave walls and the temperature rose. Turning one more bend, the path  
widened and the ceiling got higher. Walking a little bit further into the cavern, steam could be seen  
rising up from three different pools of water.   
  
Usagi smiled at the memories of playing here when she was younger. She sighed and  
started to unload every thing. When every thing was unpacked, set up, and organized, she looked  
around and yawned. Looking at her watch which read 8:03 P.M., Usagi smiled and thought,  
  
"Luna, Artemis, I'm going to turn in. Just turn off the lanterns before you come to bed." With  
that Usagi crawled into her sleeping bag and turned away from the lantern's light.  
  
Artemis got up and turned off one of the lanterns while Luna turned down the other.  
Artemis walked over to where Luna was and whispered, "Do you think her parents have sent  
anyone after us yet?"  
  
"Probably. But they will have a hard time finding us. With the rain, our foot prints are  
being washed away as we speak. And I don't think we left any clues as to where we would be. But  
we'll just have to wait and see. Good night Artemis, see you in the morning." Luna walked over to  
the sleeping Usagi and curled up next to her.  
  
Artemis turned off the lantern and walked over to the others to join them in sleep while  
thinking about what the next few months would bring.* 


	4. Leads

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 4 - Leads   
  
A/N: I am sooo sooo sooo sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter out! I will try from now on to update at least once a week. I hope that the length of this chapter will make up for the amount of time it took to get out. Please R&R.  
I would like to thank zero, silver star, Crazy-Gurl, ravenshadow18, Li-chan, dagger, Potato, LunaPrincess, SerenityLNguyen, alexz, Gideon's Dreamer, rose-serenade, Gemini, Tenshi, tenshi-chan, Vixen, Koneko, alexz, MarsMoonStar, Me Myself, Hanazalari, and Moonchild DJ for your reviews.   
  
To zero: Usagi is just Usagi. The G-boys are just bounty hunters not Gundamn pilots.  
To any one who wants to know what Usagi's parents did to her: Just keep reading to find out.  
  
"...." = Speaking  
^....^ = Thoughts  
(A/N:) = Author's Notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The door opened to reveal two people. The man had dark blond hair that was starting to  
turn gray at the roots. The women had silvery blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that fell  
to the middle of her back. "Please come in." The man said.  
  
The boys walked into the mansion following the couple. Hiiro could smell a faint trace  
of marijuana. "Thank you for accepting the job. We're so worried about our little Usa," The  
women said while wiping her eyes with a tissue. (A/N: *gag*faker*gag*gag*faker*!)   
  
"You may call us Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. You look a bit young, but Officer Williams  
called and said the best bounty hunters were coming to take the job. Could you boys please tell  
us your names?" As the man spoke, Quatre frowned slightly at the smell of liquor on his breath.  
  
Duo, not noticing the frown on Quatre's face, boasted, "I'm Duo Maxwell. The blond hair  
man is Quatre Reberbra Winner. The Chinese man is Wufei Chang. The man with bangs covering  
half his face is Trowa Barton. The other brown haired dude is Hiiro Yui. And we are the best  
bounty hunters around."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Please have a seat." Mr. Tsukino said motioning to the chairs in the room they had just entered. "What is it exactly you want to know?"  
  
Quatre took a small notepad out of his pant pocket and said, "Do you know of any places she would likely go?"  
  
"Our little Usa loved to hike when she was younger. And loves forests and mountains. We  
think that she may have gone to Big Wolf Mountain."  
  
"That's a start. Is there any reason to believe she could be at one of her friends houses?"  
  
"Usagi doesn't have any friends. She spends most of her time doing schoolwork. So that  
rules out friends, and our closest relatives are on the other side of the country."  
  
  
"Okay," Quatre said writing this all down.  
  
Hiiro still had the question of why someone would want to runaway from a place like this.  
Having lived on the streets till he was five and then living in an orphanage until he proved he could take care of himself at the age of thirteen, he wanted to know why someone would WANT to leave a place where they had enough money to get anything they wanted. And having two parents, two more then he had. Why would someone give all that up and runaway? "Could you tell us why you think Usagi would want to runaway?" He asked.  
  
"We don't know way she ran away, but we do know that if you're the best then you could  
find her. And we'll even give you a bonus if you bring her back unharmed," Mrs. Tsukino said sniffling and looking like she was going to cry.   
  
"Is there anything else that you could tell us about Usagi?" Duo asked.  
  
"We think that her cats Luna and Artemis are with her because there are not here making my  
allergies act up." Mr. Tsukino said.  
  
"Thank you. Could we look around her room and outside to see if we can find anything that might present more leads?" Trowa said standing up.  
  
"Yes. Go ahead. Usagi's room to upstairs to the right. The second to last door on the left.  
I hope that you find more clues. And please, find our daughter soon." Mr. Tsukino said.  
  
The boys nodded and exited the room, following the directions given them. Each one of the boys were thinking over the leads and the actions of both parents. Each wondering if her parents really had any idea why she ran away. Stopping outside the door, they saw a sign nailed on it  
that had a bunny sitting behind the name 'Usagi'.   
  
Duo took a breath and opened the door expecting to find the room covered in pink and girly stuff. He was right. The room the girl lived in had a jewelry box and a music box on a dark wood expansive looking dresser, a queen size bed decked with a pink comforter, and a desk with a computer and printer on it. "I would have thought her room would be something more flashy and expansive looking. This looks just like any other kids room. Not a rich kid's."  
  
"Very observant Maxwell. Maybe you really are a man and not some onna pretending, and wishing, to be a man (A/N: No offence to any males, but who would actually want to be one?!?! GROSS!!!).  
  
"Haha! Very funny WU-MAN. At least I'm not the one with a nickname-" Duo started to say in a sarcastic voice when Quatre interrupted.  
  
"Guys please, we have a job to do." Both Duo and Wufei turned their backs to each other and walked to opposite sides of the room. "Now that that's settled, lets continue to look for clues."  
  
The boys looked around and under stuff but couldn't any clues as to where she would have gone. There was silence until Quatre said, "Did you guys notice any thing weird like the smell of alcohol or any thing else on their breath?"  
  
"I don't think that we should talk about this here. Lets wait until we're out of here."  
  
"Okay Hiiro. Did you guys find anything yet, because I haven't?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Q-man."  
  
"Neither have I."   
  
Trowa just shook his head.  
  
"I found something, " Hiiro said as he got off the floor and showed them a rolled up map. "I think this is a map of the different mountain ranges around here." He unrolled it on Usagi's bed.  
He was right the map showed Big Wolf Mountain, Mount. Baldy, and Sandstone Mountain.  
  
"Well this is our first solid clue. I'd say that she is in one of these mountains." Trowa said as he examined the map with the others.  
  
"How about we look outside now. I don't think that we'll find any thing else here." The others nodded in agreement with Quatre and left the room with the map. They walked out the front door and split up to search the property. After a while, Wufei shouted, "Guys I think I found some more clues over here in the garden."  
  
The others ran over to see what he had found. As they arrived, Wufei pointed it out. Some of the branches on the plants were broken. And they led to the gate. At the top of the gate, there was caught a small piece of cloth. "I think that we should go over the gate as well and see if there's any more clues."  
  
The others nodded and hopped the gate, just like Usagi had done the day before. They walked about two blocks when they came to a bus stop. "Do you think that she could have taken a bus somewhere?" Duo said he said sitting on the bench.   
  
"We'll just have to wait and see. When the bus comes, we'll ask the driver what the other stops are and we'll go from there," Quatre said as he joined Duo on the bench. And so they sat or stood as they waited for the bus. And they waited and waited and waited some more. Finally after about two hours of waiting, 5 fights between Duo and Wufei, and Hiiro shooting at them and coming within an inch of their lives twice, the bus came.  
  
Quatre stood from his seat as the bus stopped in front of them. Once the doors were open, Quatre stepped up into the bus and asked, "Have you see this girl?" while showing the driver a photograph of Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. I remember her because she had two cats with her. Why ya asking?"  
  
"We need to find her. Where'd you drop her off?"  
  
  
"At the stop in front of the Old Hiking and Hunting Shop at Big Wolf Mountain and Mount. Baldy. Now would you please get on, I have a schedule to keep you know."  
  
"Thank you for the information but, we're not taking the bus," Quatre said as he got off the bus. The driver just scowled and drove off. "Lets get going." And so the boys headed back to the mansion. "Should we tell them we're going?"  
  
"I'll go in, you guys get in the car. And I'm driving, so stay out of my set," Hiiro said as he pull out his gun and put it back. The others understood......get in the drivers seat = death.....that simple.   
  
Hiiro had started walking away when Quatre said, "Hiiro, can you grab my notepad? I must have dropped it in Usagi's room."  
  
"Hn" (A/N: I finally made him grunt!! ^_^) he said and continued his stride. He entered and headed to the room they'd last seen Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino in. Stepping up to the doorway, he could hear Mr. Tsukino talking on the phone in a hushed tone. He dove flush against the wall and decided to listen. "I'm sorry, but Usagi can't come talk right now." He could hear the person on the other line yelling, but it was incoherant. He heard Mr. Tsukino again. "She can't because...ah......she can't because she's asleep." More yelling from the other line. "Well, she's not feeling well. I need to be going. I'll let Usagi know you called when she's up." There was a pause then he said, "Yes, I will. Bye."  
  
"Did he buy it?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.  
  
"I think so. I hope the boys find her before he gets too suspicious. Hey, have you seen those boys around?"  
  
"I think I saw them go outside. They may have left."   
  
Hiiro then decided to make his presence known. He stepped through the doorway and said, "I just came to tell you that we're leaving after I retrieve Quatre's notepad from Usagi's room." After saying what had to be said, he turned and left.  
  
"Wait. Have you found any clues? You've been looking for a few hours now." Mr. Tsukino nervously asked.  
  
"We think she's either at Big Wolf Mountain or Mount Baldy." Hiiro resumed his walk out of the room. He got the notepad and left. He saw that noone was in his seat. Good. He mentally smirked to himself He got in without so much as a word and drove off.  
  
Heero was driving, so that meant the passengers once again held on for all they were worth. Turning a corner, he thought of what Mr. Tsukino had said and who the person on the other side could have been. And why had that person made Mrs. Tsukino so nervous?* 


	5. The Hunt Begins

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 5 - The Hunt Begins  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know if anyone is confused out there about what's happening when. But  
here's it is. Usagi ran away early in the morning and got to the cave the same day. The next day  
around noon the boys found the wanted poster for Usagi. Went to her parent's mansion got the clues  
and then went home. Sorry if that wasn't clear and if it was sorry for wasting your time.   
  
tenshi-chan : Your welcome.  
  
Smoke and Mirrors : Thanx for the complement and I'm glad that someone agrees with me!  
  
I would like to thank zero, silver star, Crazy-Gurl, ravenshadow18, Li-chan, dagger,  
Potato, LunaPrincess, SerenityLNguyen, alexz, Gideon's Dreamer, rose-serenade, Gemini, Tenshi,  
tenshi-chan, Vixen, Koneko, alexz, MarsMoonStar, Me Myself, Hanazalari, Moonchild DJ, Chika,  
jess, and Smoke and Mirrors for your reviews.  
  
  
"...." = Speaking  
^....^ = Thoughts  
(A/N:) = Author's Notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The boys arrived at the two story house they owned. With all money from the different  
jobs they took they where able to buy a house. It was located on the outskirts of town. It had six  
bedrooms one of which is used as an ammunitions room, a kitchen, a dinning, three bathrooms, and  
a big living room.  
  
After getting out of the car and walk into the house the boy go to the kitchen to get some food.  
Looking through the fridge Duo pulled out different stuff you put on sandwiches. The others waited  
until Duo was out of the kitchen with his ten sub sandwiches before going in to get their food.  
Getting their food they joined Duo at the table.   
  
They ate silently until Hiiro said "I think that we should start looking first thing tomorrow  
morning."  
  
Duo was about to say something but Wufei took out his katana and held it right in front of Duo  
face "Maxwell if you speak with your mouthful like you did the night before then I'm going to cut  
that braid of your's off!! And use it to hang you!!"  
  
Duo gulped down the food in his mouth and grin "I would never do something as impolite as  
that. Heehee." Wufei sat down and started to eat again and mumbled about injustice as Duo  
continued with what he was saying "I agree with He-man, the sooner we start the sooner we get  
paid. And who knows maybe I can get this chick we're after to go out with me."  
  
"Duo did you know that you have a one track mind?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Why would you say that Trowa?"  
  
"*Sigh*...never mind."  
  
"Hey Quatre what where you talking about in Usagi's room. You know about the breath of  
alcohol or something?"  
  
"I was just wondering if anyone else noticed the smell of alcohol on Mr. Tsukino's breath."  
  
"Sorry I didn't notice any thing like that." Duo said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Neither did I." Trowa said.  
  
"Same here." Wufei replied.  
  
"I didn't smell alcohol but I did smell faint traces of marijuana when we walked in." Hiiro said.   
  
"I think that has to do with why she ran away. I don't really trust them. I know there's more  
going on." Quatre said leaning back in his chair thinking about today's events.  
  
"I don't think that we should get involved in what's going on in these people's lives. We were  
hired to just get the girl and bring her back." Trowa said with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I'm with Barton. What goes on in that weak onna's family is none of our business."   
  
"Guys what if she's being abused. I would run away if I was." Quatre said leaning forward onto  
the table.  
  
"Quatre does have a point. Hiiro what do you say?"  
  
"I say we still continue with our job. If we find out that she's being abused then we won't turn  
her in. But I have a feeling that she's not being abused." Hiiro said thinking about what he over  
head at the mansion. "I'm going to bed. I suggest that you do the same because I'm getting you all up  
at five. To get all the supplies packed and start our search." Hiiro said walking up the stairs and to  
his room.  
  
"I'm heading to bed too. It's already nine. 'Night guys." Duo walked up stairs.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow morning." Quatre went upstairs also.  
  
Soon everyone was up stair in bed for the night.  
  
~~~~Next Morning~~~~  
  
Three gun shots rang in through the house. Four boys shout up form their sleep. After realizing  
that it was only Hiiro......again. He did this every time he needed to get everyone up. (A/N: A little  
trigger happy aien't he?) Slowly each of the boys got dressed and went down stairs. Hiiro was  
already eating his breakfast while looking at the paper.   
  
"He-man you've got to find a different way to wake us up in the morning." Duo said while sitting  
down at the table and reading his head on his arms.  
  
Quatre walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Trowa got each of the a plate and  
silver ware for everyone except Hiiro and sat down putting them where they belong. Wufei got the  
syrup and butter and set the items on the table.   
  
Quatre finished the pancakes, stacked them on to a plate, and set them on the table. Duo  
immediately took fifteen put on syrup and butter and started to devour the them and took more. The  
others just took a few and ate their's as well.   
  
When everyone was finished they started to get supplies for the hunt. This included caned food,  
sleeping bags, hand cuffs, rope, clothes and what ever else they thought they would need on this  
job. (A/N: mission. Heehee.) After loading all the stuff into Hiiro's bronco and got in.   
  
As Hiiro drove to the Old Hiking and Hunting Shop at the base of Mount Baldy and Big Wolf  
Mountain. They started to discuss what they were going to do.  
  
"I think that she would have gone to Big Wolf because that has vegetation and Mount. Baldy  
doesn't." Quatre said.  
  
"I have to agree with him. Mount. Baldy is called that because it's is bald." Duo said while  
holding on to his braid like it was the most important thing to him. (A/N: He doesn't like the word  
bald. Heehee.)  
  
"Take a look at that map we found in her room. I think I saw some writing on it." Hiiro said   
  
Wufei turned around in his seat, dug around in all the stuff they brought and pulled out the map.  
"Your right. Its on here but faint I think it was erased."  
  
"Can you tell what it says?" Duo asked looking over Wufei's shoulder, only to be pushed back.  
  
"Don't read over my shoulder you braided baka! And no I can't read it. It's Japanese."  
  
"Give it to me. I'll read it." Hiiro said reaching back to get the map.  
  
"NO!!!" All the boys shouted.   
  
Duo took the map and throw it into the very back of the car and said "Hiiro your driving is  
dangerous enough but, reading and driving don't even make me go there."  
  
Hiiro just put his hand back on the steering wheel. The rest of the drive was quiet except when  
Hiiro's passengers would gasp at sharp turns or when he ran stop signs and red lights. When they  
got to the Shop they got out and went in. Hiiro walked out to the man behind the counter and asked  
"Have you seen this girl?" While showing him a picture of Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. She came in here and bought a bunch of stuff and hulled it up the trail leading to Big  
Wolf Mountain in a red wagon."  
  
"Hn." Hiiro nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey buddy why do you what to know?"  
  
"We're looking for her. Thank you for your help." Quatre said.  
  
"Well good lucky." The man said.  
  
^We didn't see any wagon tracks and the bus driver didn't say any thing about a wagon.^ Quatre  
thought then asked "Do you know where she go the wagon?"  
  
"She bought one here. There right over there." He said pointing to the corner of the shop.   
  
Quatre looked over his shoulder and nodded "Thank you."  
  
They left the shop and started to unpack their stuff. Each boy had a big backpack on as they  
started their trip up the mountain.  
  
~~~~~~Where Usagi is~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was going through the forest checking the traps, she had sat up the day before, to see if  
she had caught any else. She already had two rabbits. As she neared the trail that lead further up  
the mountain she head voices.*  
  
  
  
A/N: Did anyone wonder where Usagi got the wagon? If you did now you know. Please Review!!  
^_^   
And if you want me to e-mail you when I update please leave me you e-mail address and tell  
me in   
your review. I'll put up the next chapter when the counter for reviews says 58. 


	6. A Little Run In

Its Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 6 - A Little Run In  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't get this chapter out Saturday. I was just going to fix a few mistakes that  
I saw when I check the preview of it and then post it but my mom said I had to get off and go to bed. Then yesterday my mom said that I spent to much time on the computer on Saturday so I wasn't allowed on. I very very very very sorry!! Please forgive me.  
  
Sailor Nova : I also hate it when people make Usagi act like an idiot.  
  
Sakura-li : I don't know if I'll have it so Luna and Artemis can turn in to humans or not.  
This story wont have magic in it.  
  
Suga-chan & Tiana-chan : I'm don't know if I'll include the other scouts or not. And I like  
your review, it made me laugh.  
  
MoonchildDJ : I got a kick out of your review.  
  
I would like to thank zero, silver star, Crazy-Gurl, ravenshadow18, Li-chan, dagger,  
Potato, LunaPrincess, SerenityLNguyen, alexz, Gideon's Dreamer, rose-serenade, Gemini, Tenshi,  
tenshi-chan, Vixen, Koneko, alexz, MarsMoonStar, Me Myself, Hanazalari, Moonchild DJ, Chika,  
jess, Smoke and Mirrors, Sailor Nova, psystar1, Jia^eR aKa HiKari, Suga-chan & Tiana-chan,  
M-chan, Aerix, AdyssDemon, moon-bunny-87, sakura-li, sailordestainy, and Dragon Shrak for your reviews.   
  
"...." = Speaking  
^....^ = Thoughts  
(A/N:) = Author's Note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*As Usagi gets closer to the trail she can make out what they were saying.  
  
"Duo, where did you put that map?" The boy with unruly brown hair said. Usagi felt  
something tugging at her heart. Even though she couldn't see his face, she felt something for him but  
didn't know what.  
  
The one with a braid said, "It's in my pack, Hiiro."  
  
^So his name's Hiiro.^ She thought, and watch as Hiiro started searching through Duo's pack and pulled out a map.  
  
Usagi thought, ^They must just be hikers. I glad they're no threat,^ and was about to go on  
her way when she saw that the map Hiiro took out was the same map that she had left in her room.  
She knew it was the same one because it had the tea stain along one edge from the time Artemis knocked over her tea cup. Usagi bit her lip to keep from gasping, ^How could they have gotten that!! They must be after me. I better go tell Luna and Artemis.^ Usagi turned away from the boys and started her return home when she stepped on a twig. Mentally groaning, she looked back at the boys.  
~~  
Hiiro was looking at the map trying to make out what was written, when a twig snapping was heard. He hesitated looking out of the corner of his eye in the direction of the noise. Then continued walking, hoping that whatever it was didn't see him hesitate.  
  
Usagi saw him falter and made a break for it, knowing that he had heard her. She was running back to the cave like there was no tomorrow, because she knew that if she was caught there wouldn't be one.  
  
Hiiro heard something take off running. Not knowing what it was he when over to the bushes  
where he heard the noise. Looking at the ground he saw foot prints. Hiiro looked up and saw that  
they were going off into the forest. Hiiro realized that it must have been Usagi and quickly shouted, "Guys!! Usagi knows we're here! Come on! Her foot prints are leading this way," as he started to  
run, following the foot prints. The others chased after Hiiro.   
  
Usagi ran fast. She knew they were following, so she couldn't chance slowing down or  
stopping. She ran to an area where that ground was rocky so she wouldn't make new foot prints for them to travel along. Usagi jumped on a big rock and continued her way back to the cave by way of hopping on rocks and swinging on low tree branches.  
  
Hiiro knew that they wouldn't be able to catch up to their prey until she stopped. Reason being the stupid packs they had to have with them. He hoped the trail wouldn't stop or them loose it."Damn." They had reached a rocky area and there went the foot prints. *CRASH* Hiiro was now face down on the ground with Duo on top of him. Hiiro grunted, "Get the hell off of me, Duo."  
  
"Heehee. Sorry He-man you just stopped so suddenly I didn't have time to stop." Duo  
grinned as he got up and offered Hiiro his hand. Hiiro took Duo's hand but instead of letting Duo  
help his he pulled Duo down and got up. Duo mumbled, "I said I was sorry. Sheesh," and got up  
again.  
  
"I take it you lost the trail?" Quatre asked after he had caught his breath.  
  
"Yeah. This area doesn't have the soil needed to leave imprints," Hiiro stated as he started to  
walk off "Let's look around and find a spot to make camp."  
  
"I can't believe that an onna out ran us!"  
  
"Wu-man, chill. We couldn't catch her because of our packs. Next time will be different."  
  
The spot they chose was a small clearing near Wolf Lake. They started to set up a camp because this is would be the best spot to get water to drink and fish to eat. And maybe catch Usagi if she came for the same thing.  
  
"Let's go over what we already know," Quatre said as he started to set up a tent. The boys  
then reviewed all the leads and the event that had just taken place.  
  
~~~~~~The Cave~~~~~~  
  
Luna and Artemis looked up as Usagi came skidding in gasping for breath. "Usagi-chan, are  
you okay?" Luna worriedly asked as she walked over.  
  
Usagi held up one finger as a way of asking for a moment needed to catch her breath. "There after me! There here to bring me back!"  
  
"Who's after you, Usa-chan?"  
  
"Went I was out checking the traps I set yesterday, I heard some voices. So I walked over to  
the trail 'cause that's where the voices were coming from. I stayed hidden in the bushes so they  
wouldn't see me. I heard one of them ask another where the map was. I thought that they were just  
another group of hikers. But just before I left to go on my way, I noticed the map had a tea stain in the same spot as the one I had left at home. I turned to leave to tell you guys but I stepped on a twig. I looked back to see that the one who had the map hesitate and look back slightly, but continue walking, but I could tell he was still looking my way. So I took off running. I heard him shout something but I kept on running. I got to that really rocky area and jumped from rock to rock and used tree branches to get back here. And I swept the tracks that I made at the entrance of the cave and half way here. And ran the rest of the way."  
  
"Damn! I thought it would take your parents longer than this to get someone to come after us, AND have whoever they hired already this far." Artemis stared to pace.  
  
"Calm down Artemis. We'll think of something," Usagi stated.  
  
"Yes, clam down. Let's see here. It's the middle of September and the first snow will be in  
October. We can't go anywhere else it's too close to winter to find a different place to live. I don't  
think they'll be able to find us because of the honeycomb of caves. But just incase, I think we  
should only venture out of the cave at night and when doing so, cover our tracks. Usagi-chan you can check your traps while Artemis and I get whatever berries and nuts we can find." Luna said as she lay down to take a nap, seeing that she wouldn't be going out to salvage as she had planned.  
  
Usagi and Artemis looked at her and nodded. Artemis joined Luna on the floor while Usagi  
started to skin the rabbits she had caught earlier.  
  
~~~~One Month Later~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it's already been a month since we took this job!! That onna just keeps  
eluding us!! And we can't even catch those cats of her's!!" Wufei fumed as he waited for dinner to  
be finished.   
  
He had plenty of reason to be mad. They had found many tracks, plenty of tracks, but they only led to dead ends. Usagi and the cats were doing a very good job at covering their tracks.  
  
"I think we should start keeping watch over the lake at night also. Maybe in shifts." Trowa  
said.  
  
"I agree. We're getting no where fast the way we're looking. I'll take the first shift and I'll  
wake up the next person." Quatre said as he served each of the boys their dinner.  
  
"I'll go first. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Hiiro said as he ate his meal.  
  
"Okay. I'll go next then," Quatre said.  
  
"I'm third," Duo called out.  
  
"Forth," Wufei said.  
  
Trowa nodded, acknowledging he was last.  
  
After they had finished their dinner, Hiiro lay on top of his sleeping bag while the others got  
in their's and fell asleep.   
  
Later, while Hiiro was still just laying there, he thought he heard some rustling in the bushes. He didn't want to scare whatever was in the bushes so he just acted like he was asleep but kept his eyes slightly opened.  
~~~~  
Usagi was approaching the boys camp. She had been coming here twice a week to watch  
Hiiro sleep for a little bit after she had checked all her traps. She was trying to figure out what this  
odd feeling she felt was that came over her every time she saw him. She wasn't going to stop by tonight, but that feeling was telling her otherwise. The bushes rustled slightly as her peered through them looking at Hiiro.  
  
When Hiiro saw her in person for the first time, he shot strait up at the foreign feeling in his  
chest. This caused Usagi to turn and run. Hiiro was confused over this new emotion he was feeling but still got up and gave chase to the blond haired girl that was fleeing from him.  
  
Usagi was breathing hard as she ran, ducking tree bushes and jumping over roots that were in her path. She could hear Hiiro behind her, slowly closing the gap in between the two of them. He was getting closer and closer. Usagi jumped over a root, ducked a branch and turned right hoping to lose him. *BANG* *Thump*   
  
Usagi stopped and listened. There was no sound. She turned around and retraced her steps. Usagi gasped at her findings. There was Hiiro laying on the ground, uncoscience. Usagi rushed to him. She checked for a pulse and found one. Sighing, she started dragging him back to her cave, stopping every once in a while to cover their tracks.*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!! I love reading them!! ^_^ I'm going to be really really busy this week and I'm going out to town next weekend. But I'll try really hard, because it took me this long to get this chapter out, to get another chapter out before Saturday. ^-^ 


	7. Talking Face To Face

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 7 - Speaking Face To Face  
  
A/N : Lizalaroo : I'll work on it.  
  
Nemisis : I was laughing too when I wrote it.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE I would like to thank Angel of Ice, Nemisis, Orion, MarsMoonStar, Solarmistress17, Faith, Frantic Fan, Serena Yuy, Li-chan, Tainted Angel, SerenityLNguyen, Silver Dragonfly, Lizalaroo, Jai^eR aKa HiKari, Lia, Sakura-li, Starfury3000 for all your wonderful reviews. I love you guys so much for sticking with me!!!!! I also want to say I'm very sorry for getting this out so late. So many things have been happening that have kept me from the computer. One being my mom wouldn't let me on. Another one is doing my sister's (Firefly Princess {read her story. It's great!}) share of the chores since she has been sick. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Also, I would like to specially thank my sis (again Firefly Princess) for continuing to bug me about my story to make me write the next chapter. She succeeded and I got this written and posted. Thanks sis!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Usagi cleaned the gash Hiiro got when he ran in to the tree branch, then searched and  
bound him. Usagi watched Hiiro sleeping on her sleeping bag while thinking ^What am I going to tell Luna and Artemis? They are going to be so mad! Well, there's nothing I can do about that now. Now what am I going to do with him? Maybe having him here will help me to figure out what I've been feeling for him.^ Usagi sat watching and thinking about the 'feeling' for at least an hour when she thought of something. ^Hey! Maybe I feel this way about him because-^  
  
"Usagi-chan! We're back," Luna stated loudly as she and Artemis walked into the cave  
dragging a bag of nuts and berries.  
  
"Guys, be quiet or you're gonna wake him up," Usagi said pointing to the sleeping Hiiro.   
  
"USAGI!! WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING IN HERE!!" Luna shouted.  
  
Usagi looked at Luna and Artimes and they looked back. "Be quiet Luna. You're gonna wake  
him up."   
  
What Usagi didn't know is that Hiiro was awake. He was awoke when Luna first called into the cave, but stayed still and acted as though he were still sleeping. ^I wonder who Luna is. I don't remember seeing any footprints other then Usagi's.^ Hiiro thought as he listened to their conversation.  
  
"I don't care if I wake him up! I want to know what that barbarian is doing here!"  
  
"Well then, you're going to be the one explaining why you're a talking cat," she said with a smug look on her face.  
  
Hiiro eye's opened at that. He looked at where the voices were coming from and saw Usagi  
and two cats. ^Well that makes sense as to why we couldn't catch her cats.^   
  
"Luna, Usa-chan is right. And I hope you have a good one because our guest is awake."  
  
Usagi and Luna turned to see that Hiiro was looking right at them. "How's your head?"  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Fine don't answer. Luna, as to your question earlier, he's here because he saw me and and chased after me. He ended up running into a tree branch and got a gash for it. So I brought him back  
here."  
  
"Usa-chan, why couldn't you have just left him?"   
  
"Even if he does want to catch me and bring me back, I couldn't just leave him there,  
Artemis. He could have frozen to death or a wild animal could have attacked him. I'm sorry, but I  
wouldn't leave anyone to die if I can help it. Even if they are trying to bring me back to that hell hole. And it's not like I could have brought him back to his camp sight because one of the other boys could have easily woken up," Usagi stated in her defense.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done." Luna said sighing, voicing the same idea Usagi had thought before Luna and Artemis returned. "Are you sure that he won't be able to loosen and free himself of the ropes, Usagi?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. I tied them as tight as I could, which is pretty tight." Usagi looked at Hiiro again. "How's your head?"  
  
Hiiro looked back at Usagi and said, "It okay."  
  
Usagi smiled, "That's good to hear. Do you think you'll be able to sit up?"  
  
At the sight of Usagi's smile, Hiiro's heart skipped a beat. Hiiro couldn't seem to find his voice so he nodded and tried to sit up, but he ended up falling back down because his head started to sworm.   
  
Usagi rushed over to Hiiro. "Are you okay?" She helped him sit up and put an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Hiiro just sat there with his eyes closed. "Hey, are you okay."  
  
"Just a little dizzy." Hiiro said. ^I think I lost too much blood. Or maybe it's just being this  
close to Usagi.^ Hiiro shook his head to clear it, but this only make him more dizzy. Hiiro leaned  
on Usagi as he waited for it to pass. Usagi blushed as Hiiro leaned on her.  
  
Luna and Artemis sat watching them, looked at one another and then back at Usagi and  
Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro muttered, "Thanks."  
  
"You probably shouldn't move your head to much. You hit it pretty hard. I'm guessing you may have a concussion."  
  
"I can prove that theory correct by the way my head is pounding," Hiiro said. Looking up at her he stated, "Why did you help me?"  
  
"I don't like to see people suffer, even if there are trying to take me back to that place."  
  
"Why would you want to leave a place like that anyway? You have two parents."  
  
"So I have two parents. Does that make every thing perfect?" Usagi said standing up and  
started to pace. "I couldn't go anywhere or do anything. I was told what do since the day I was born. I had no free will. I was on homeschooling for cryin' out loud! I'm a social person. I was practically dying from not being able to socialize. And I would have if I didn't have Luna and Artemis. And those people I was living with could NOT be called parents! They are complete strangers to me! They even had the nerve to arrange for me to marry some rich jerk just so they could get money to pay for their drugs and alcohol! They locked me in my room so I wouldn't be able to run away!" Tears started to tickle down Usagi's face. "But that didn't stop me. I still ran. I ran because I couldn't stand to live as a prisoner in my own house! I ran because I was never going to be able to do anything I wanted to! I ran because for as long as I can remember I've been nothing but a tax deduction or a way to get money! I ran because I wasn't loved by the people who were supposed to love me most!! " Usagi then stood still and wiped away her tears breathing hard.  
  
Hiiro looked down, "Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled it's just....I...."  
  
"As my friend would say, 'We're cool.' " Hiiro smiled, trying his best to cheer her up. ^This is weird. I'm usually not this open or talkative. I don't apologize or try to cheer up people either. What's up with me?^  
  
"Let me guess. That friend would be Duo." Usagi grinned. ^He is so handsome when he smiles. I think I'm right in thinking that we're-^  
  
"How did you now that?" Hiiro smiled   
  
"Well I've been keeping an eye on you, Mr. 'Perfect Soldier', and your group since I first saw you." Usagi sat down next to him again and giggled. "You know, we really should change you nickname to the 'Not So Perfect Soldier'."  
  
Hiiro raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Well, if you're a perfect soldier, then you wouldn't have ran into that tree branch. Why does Duo call you that anyway?"  
  
Hiiro looked down at the ground. ^What should I tell her? I've haven't been hiding my emotions like I normally do. And if I told her why, she would learn about my past. What should I do?^  
  
Usagi watched as Hiiro seemed to be having inner conflict, "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."  
  
"No, I'll tell you. That nickname has to do with my past. And you told me about your past so, it's only fair I tell you mine. Please don't interrupt." Hiiro sighed. "I never met my parents. That's one reason why I wanted to know why you would run away. You had something that I have always wanted. Parents. A family." Hiiro looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know how, but I was able to survive on the streets until I was five when I was picked up by the orphanage." Hiiro laughed a little bit. "Sometimes I don't know if surviving was a blessing or a curse. But that's where I met Duo at the age of eight. His parents died in a car crash, and he had no relatives, so he was put into the orphanage. We got to know each other and became best friends. The doctors that checked me out when I got there said that I had suppressed my emotions due to the life I had led on the streets. That's how he came up with the name since I didn't show to many emotions, even around him. Then, at age thirteen, we proved we could take care of ourselves so we were able to leave the orphanage. Within a year we had met the others and started to make a reputation for our success in bounty hunting. And things just took off from there."  
  
"I'm sorry you never had the chance to experience a family life. At least now you know what both sides are of having a family, happiness and sadness. Now you don't have to be as sorry about not having parents. They could have turned out like mine."  
  
"I guess you're right. If I had had them and they were the way your's are, I would have been very ... unhappy to say the least. I would have ran away like you did. Usagi, I promise you here and now, that you will never go back to your parents. No one can take or make you go back. I promise."  
  
"But what about your job, of catching me. I heard how you guys talking about how much money you would each make. You guys no doubt need that money. And my parents will be very PO-ed when they find out you can't, or aren't, going to return me. They have connections. They'll hire someone to hunt you down."  
  
"Usagi, Quatre is rich. He's got all the money we'll ever need in the business he inherited from his father. And about those connections and hiring killers to kill us, remember? We're bounty hunters, the best. So whatever they throw at us we can defeat. No harm will come to pass to us, or you. I'll personally keep you safe. after all, I've got a promise to fulfill," he said with a smug smirk.  
  
"Okay then. I thank you, very much. I trust you fully to keep me protected. Somehow I know you will never break that promise. But, what are your friends going to say when you tell them you quit the job? And what are they going to do once they find you missing?*  
  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!! I did my part and wrote this chapter, now you do your's and review!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	8. Do You Believe In Soul Mates?

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 8 - Do You Believe In Soul Mates? - OR - A Long Nights Talk.  
  
A/N: Umm....Hi. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. *doges fruit thrown from  
angry  
fans and hides behind Fire fly Princess* I'm really really sorry!! I promise all of you that I will  
finish this fic and I'll try harder to update more often. And I also ask that you please review  
because that's what keeps me writing.  
  
Lizalaroo : I knew nothing about Episode Zero. And were would I be able to find it  
so I can read more about it?  
  
amy angel : woOT? What's that??  
  
I would like to thank Angel M., Lizalaroo, Fire on Ice, Serena Yuy, a friend, Sailor Bree,  
amy angel, StarrLilly, KC, LunaPrincess, SerenityLNquyen, moon-bunny-87, Maddy, wolfeye,  
tenshi-chan, MarsMoonStar, Angel123292, Brandi, sailordestainy, Serendipity, Tenshi-chan  
sliver-tiger1, MoonchildDJ, ana, and Britaneia for your reviews!! I loved reading them!! There   
what keep me writing this fic and what make me smile! ^_^  
  
"Speaking"  
^Thinking^  
(A/N: a little note for me)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Luna and Artemis looked at each other and grinned. They know what was going on  
between the two. Taking on more look at Usagi and Hiiro they left the cave to give them some  
privacy.  
  
"I don't know. They'll probably go looking for me." Hiiro, looking at the ropes confining his  
movement, asked, "Did you think you could untie me?"  
  
Usagi nodded and started to undo the ropes, "Well, they won't be able to find you because I  
covered our tracks. And you guys haven't found the cave entrance yet."  
  
Hiiro rotated his wrists, "I was wondering about that. Where is the cave entrance?"  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Hiiro grinned and started to advance on her "I suggest that you tell me before you find out  
why I'm the one of the best bounty hunters and called the 'Perfect Soldier'"  
  
Usagi squeaked and started to run. Hiiro grinned ^Well if that's the way she wants to play.^  
Usagi ran around the cave with Hiiro hot on her trail. Looking over her shoulder she could see that  
Hiiro was starting to gain. Usagi smirked and giggled. She knew how to get him off her tail and  
on the ground. ^What's she smirking about?^ Hiiro thought.  
  
Usagi's smirk widened as she let Hiiro gain on her just a little more. Usagi was almost within  
Hiiro's grasp when she suddenly stop and turned so Hiiro started to run right past her but Usagi  
put out her foot so Hiiro tripped. Hiiro blinked as he suddenly ended up on the ground ^What  
happened?^  
  
Hiiro tried to get up but found that he couldn't because Usagi decided to use his back as a seat.  
Usagi was laughing to hard that tears were running down her cheeks. Hiiro grunted started to get  
up  
^Well that's the last time I let my guard down around her. Wait why would I let my guard down in  
the first place? Man she's got me confused^.  
  
Usagi fell off Hiiro because she couldn't keep her balance from laughing. Hiiro sat cross legged  
in front off the hyperventilating girl. It took a few minutes before Usagi got herself under control.  
Wiping her eyes, Usagi sat up and looked at Hiiro "I can't believed that worked." Hiiro just  
grunted and glared. "Aaaah, come on. Don't be upset. This is what, probably the first time  
something like that ever happened, right?"  
  
Hiiro not wanting to talk about it said, "Where are your talking cats?" He emphasized talking.  
  
Usagi looked around the cave. "I guessed they decided to go catch mice or something."  
Looking down she added, "You probably want an explanation, huh?"   
  
Hiiro nodded, "Also, where and why we couldn't find the cave entrance."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and started "Well, Luna and Artemis are two of the few animals left  
that can talk in any human language in the world. A long time ago all animals could converse  
with humans. The marks on their foreheads gave them this ability. But something happened to  
most of the animals marks there for losing their ability to speak. Those that didn't could still talk  
but could only have one kid because of whatever happened. That's why they can talk."  
  
"The cave is about a mile and one fourth up from where your camp is. And the reason that you  
haven't been able to find the entrance is because you've been looking below your camp. All the  
tracks that we made so you'd find them, lead in that direction. So, that's where you guys were  
always searching."  
  
"The animals that could talk here in the woods would help us cover our tracks and harass you  
guys for us. Like keeping you guys up all night. Some of the smaller animals, like ground  
squirrels and badgers, we're the ones leaving wet and smelly gifts at the very bottom of your  
sleeping bags. They told us how you would crawl into your sleeping bags and then scramble out  
screaming. I wished I had thought to bring a camera. The bears and cougars were getting in and  
steeling your food. Those stakes and Duo's junk food were very tasty to them. And my favorite  
one is when the skunk sprayed all of you. We were able to smell you and get out of the area before  
you were even ten feet near me." Usagi was holding back laughter because of the look on Hiiro's  
face.  
  
Hiiro's eyebrow twitched slightly, he remembered all that. Having some animals just come  
out of the forest making all kinds of noise, jumping on them and scratching or bitting them.  
Getting rabies and tetanus shots. Wolfs howling kept them up all night more times then he cared  
to remembered. Replacing their sleeping bags at least five times. Having to listen to Duo's belly  
achin' about losing a years worth of candy and buying more provisions weekly. And the SKUNK!  
That fiasco had took them a week to start smelling normal again. And they had spent most of that  
week in the lake washing. She was responsibly for all that. She was the one who made them lose  
so much money in supplies, loss of sleep, and having to get shots!!!! (A/N: I hate shots!!!!)  
  
After looking at his face go from slight annoyance to a deep frown, Usagi couldn't hold back  
any more, she fell onto her back laughing. Hiiro just watch for a little bit until his temper went  
over the top. Hiiro reached for his gun but grabbed air. Hiiro let out a small growl, Usagi was  
oblivious to this. Hiiro leapt at Usagi "STOP laughing! Its not funny!"  
  
Usagi stopped laughing at the added weight and looked up at Hiiro. Hiiro looked down at the  
women underneath him and one thing came to his mind ^beautiful.^ Usagi's breath came in short  
gasps, not because she had been laughing but because of having Hiiro on top of her and the  
intense look of love in his eyes. "Hiiro there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Do you  
believe in soul mates? You know, like, when you know that person is the one you've been  
waiting for and wanting. That they're the only one you can be happy with. That they are the only  
one person exactly perfect for you in every single way. The only one that could heal your  
emotional scars and-"[1]  
  
Usagi stopped talking when Hiiro put his finger to her lips "Yes I believe in soul mates. And I  
believe that you're mine." Usagi shivered at the emotion in his voice and looked into his eyes, the  
eyes that she could lose herself in. The eyes that would only look at her in that way.  
  
Hiiro returned her gaze and slowly got closer. Each taking a breath before putting their lips  
together. Usagi and Hiiro pulled back slightly at the electricity they felt lacing through their bodies  
but not enough to brake contact. One of Usagi's hands played with Hiiro's hair while the other  
held on to his and Hiiro's other hand was gently stroking her cheek. Only stopping a few times for  
air they continued their make out session.   
  
Slowly it became more intense, that's when Luna and Artemis decided to make them selves  
know. "Usagi and Hiiro stop! I really don't think that you want to go that far." Luna said. Usagi  
and Hiiro jumped away from each other.   
  
Blushing Hiiro straitened his shirt and hair ^I never thought I would ever be able to love  
someone. But since I've meet Usagi I can see that anything is possible, I'm even blushing.^  
  
Usagi, blushing as well, buttoned the top three buttons of her shirt and fixed her hair ^Well I  
would say he returns my love.^  
  
When Usagi and Hiiro were done they sat beside each other. Usagi put her head on Hiiro's  
shoulder and Hiiro put his on her's, both enjoying being close. They looked at Luna as she cleared  
her throat "I have a question to ask you two........." Hiiro and Usagi nodded their heads. "Back  
when all animals could talk we were the ones to do wedding ceremonies because we could truly  
bond two people together, and in a way that makes it unable to be severed." Hiiro and Usagi had a  
looks and their faces that said 'oooooooooookkkkk.......'.  
  
Luna sighed and said "We can make it so you can hear each other's thoughts and feel each  
other's's emotions. And if your really meant to be together we'll be able to complete the  
ceremony."  
  
Usagi and Hiiro looked at each other. Looking into each other's eyes they smiled and nodded.  
"Hee-chan, you should smile more. You look so much more sexy when you do." Usagi stated,   
giving him a seductive wink, then topping it off with a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Hiiro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for you Usa." Then they both  
looked at the cats "We would like you to perform the ceremony for us."  
  
Luna looked at Artemis who nodded, "Lets begin now. Hiiro come sit in front of me and Usagi  
in front of Artemis."*  
  
A/N : Well I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try to get the next chapter out  
soon. And please push the button at the bottom of the page, *reader looks* Yep, that's the one,  
and leave a review. See-ya in the next chapter! ^_^ 


	9. Bonding

It's Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
Chapter 9 - Bonding  
  
A/N : I would like to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. I hope you like it even though its short. Please review. Thank you.   
  
I would like to send a big thanks to you who review. So thank-you : Ice-Goddess,  
Maddy, Tainted Angel, Sweet Sere, Jupiter Angel, sailordestainy, Misty H, Tenshi-chan, Siver  
Nukachu, Smoke and Mirrors, saturnpyroprincess, Desu, Moonchild DJ, Moons Maiden, sabrina, DragonGirl, and death04!!! ^_^ I really appreciate that you took the time to review.  
  
And a spacial thanks to those who reviewed long after I updated.  
  
"Speaking"  
^Thinking^  
(A/N: a little note from me)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Hiiro and Usagi sat in front of the moon scarred cats with their legs tucked beneath them. "Usagi-chan, lay your left arm wrist up on your leg, Hiiro do the same with your right arm, and then hold hands in between." They both followed her instructions precisely.  
  
"That all you have to do now except to sit still. There will be some pain, but don't move. We're going to start now."  
  
Luna and Artemis simultaneously began to chant quietly in what sounded like an ancient language. The empty space between the cats and the humans started to fill with a soft glow. As their voices started to crescendo, they etched an eternity symbol, along with another ancient symbol, in each loop on Hiiro's and Usagi's wrists.   
  
Hiiro and Usagi winced, gripping each other tighter as the cats long nails scratched them, making an itching sensation spread up their arms and filling them. The sensation held them still as a new awareness was awoken inside their minds. Thoughts, feelings, memories, and hopes from the other consuming their minds. Living every moment just as the other had in a tiny fragment of the time. A few seconds.   
  
Gasping, they slumped against each other as the sensation released them. With their eyes  
closed in exhaustion they turned so the could hug. Usagi tucked her head under Hiiro's chin.  
Tears seeped from her eyes as she felt pain for what Hiiro had gone through. Hiiro breathed in  
Usagi scent, letting it calm him from the feelings of anger towards her parents and the pain he  
felt through Usagi's memories.  
  
"You two ought to get some sleep. Bonding tends to be exhausting. Not only physically, but mentally as well," Artemis said, then curled up around Luna to fall into a heavenly slumber.  
  
His eyes wanted to sag shut, but Hiiro wanted to look into his love's eyes. When he did, he smiled and saw that she had already fallen asleep. She was breathing softly with one hand lightly clutching his shirt with the other had fallen lightly against his arm.  
  
Hiiro pick up the resting girl and walked over to her sleeping bag. He laid down in it so Usagi was laying on top of him and zipped up the bag. Giving her a traditional goodnight kiss on the forehead, he let himself fall asleep.  
  
~~~ Next Morning ~~~  
  
Usagi woke to the sound of Hiiro's heart beat and the shine of the lantern that had been left on.  
Usagi smiled remembering last night. Shifting carefully, so as not to wake Hiiro, Usagi turned to  
look at his face. Usagi giggled lightly at how cute he looked. His face was tranquil and his mouth was parted slightly. It showed the softer side that she only got to see when they were alone. She reached up her hand to lightly stroke his hair, and let her finger trail down his jaw line and down his arm, to the symbol etched on his wrist. She smiled then, a smile so true that it seemed no evil was left in the world. And that was how she felt in Hiiro's arms. She laid her head back onto his chest and slipped into a blissful sleep. 


	10. Tracks and Necks

Its Dangerous To Run Away!!  
  
A/N : Hi again!! Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
AngelFlame - Thank you for the complement.  
  
I would like to thank: death04, frosty, DragonGirl, Darling of the Hulta, Jen, AngelFlame, Celestial Moon, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, starfall13, Amanda, Tenshi-Chikyuu, sakura-li, and christina for the reviews.  
  
"Speaking" ^Thinking^ :: Speaking Through Bond:: (A/N : a little note from me) ~*~ means change of scene ~*~ \\means passage of time// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Timeframe: This is happening at the same time Usagi woke up and then went back to sleep.(at the end of the last chapter)  
  
Quatre shied away from the early morning beams in his sleeping bag. Slowly sitting up, he rid the sleep from his eyes with a rub of his fingers. He began yawn, but paused midway. Something was wrong. Hiiro hadn't woken him up for his watch duty. And if Hiiro had decided to watch the whole night, then he would have gotten them up at dawn like always. Quatre looked over to where Heero's sleeping form should be, but found instead an empty up sleeping bag bunched up. Something was definitely wrong. "Wake up, guys! Hiiro's gone!" Quatre shouted as he jumped to hi feet.  
  
"What's all the yelling about Quatre?" Trowa asked as he rose to his feet, stretching.  
  
"Hiiro is gone. He didn't wake me up for my shift. And," Quatre said pointing at Hiiro's sleeping bag, "It looks like he took off for somewhere in a hurry."  
  
"What was Yui thinking? Running off like that!" Wufei shouted when he saw the line of footprints stretching to the forest edge. Then he noticed something else. Heero's footprints were not alone. There was another set that he recognized and had come to loath.  
  
"What are you guy shouting about? Can't you tell I'm trying to get my needed beauty sleep?" Duo yawned as he folded himself deeper into his sleeping bag.  
  
Wufei's eyebrow was twitching involuntarily. "Maxwell, you really are a braided baka! Get you're ass UP. Yui's disappeared!" Duo only response was shoving his pillow over his face, not fully listening to Wufei. If you looked close, steam was drifting out of Wufei's ears. The fool had no right to ignore him! Grabbing the full bucket next to the fire pit, Wufei let it cascade down to the lump. He added a kick for good measure. "Up, now, you lazy womanly excuse for a man!!"  
  
\\10 minutes later//  
  
A soggy but awake Duo was trailing along behind the others as they tracked the trail left by Hiiro and Usagi. It was taking a while to follow the track, since many creatures seemed to have someway used or crossed their path. Duo groaned when they yet again stopped with the difficulty of figuring out which way Hiiro went. "Lets just go back! I doubt that Hiiro is in trouble. I mean come on! He is the Perfect Soldier, the best bounty hunter ever!"  
  
"Well I think he is in trouble! There's proof! Look at this! Blood!" Quatre shouted, with his feet taking him forward. His eyes set on the ground. "And from these tracks, I'd say that its Hiiro's and not Usagi's." The others were next to him, seeing what he was. As proof to Quatre's words, Usagi's tracks went further than the blood, where Hiiro's tracks stopped, followed by slightly flattened flora.  
  
"I can't believe that Yuy let himself get hurt while chasing that girl," Wufei criticized, letting his arms cross.  
  
Duo laughed "Funny... I seem to remember a certain Chinese man," Duo took off running with Wufei on his heels, "Nearly breaking his leg from falling into a pit that a GIRL was able to jump across! Haaahahaa." Duo laughed and ran away from the Chinese man like a maniac, braid sailing behind him.  
  
"MAXWELL! I told you, that if you mention, or even hint, at that dishonorable incident, I was going to shave you bald, and THEN KILL YOU!!!" The highly irritated Wufei screamed, chasing Mr. Braid back toward camp.  
  
Ignoring it all, Trowa and Quatre looked back at the tracks. They could see that Usagi must have started to drag Hiiro. Although, no more than 4 feet away from Hiiro's dried blood, all traces of them where gone. "I guess that we'll just have to wait and see if Hiiro comes back. Usagi made sure there was no evidence for us to use." Quatre heaved a sigh of defeat, turning back toward the camp. Trowa his last look at the tracks and blood. ^How could Hiiro have let that happen to himself.^ He trekked back to their camp.  
  
~*~ Somewhere ~*~  
  
Four human shaped figures listened to the one engulfed by black shadows. "Do you understand?"  
  
One of the four took a step forward, perhaps the leader. "Yes. Bring the girl back unharmed. Kill whoever gets in our way."  
  
~*~ In the cave ~*~ Hiiro's eyes cracked open. They landed on Usagi, and he fully opened them. His Usagi, the one he was going to lovingly share his life with. The one who knew every thing about him, thoughts and feelings included. The special one he would protect until the day he died.  
  
A smile played on his lips as the woman his thoughts were centered on stirred and shifted about. Her lips were now close enough to kiss. Giving into his feeling, Hiiro traced his lips across hers lightly, trying not to wake her. But when he felt her positive reaction, he had to deepen the tantalizing sweet kiss.  
  
Finishing, Hiiro asked "Did you sleep well, my little Usa?" She answered by curling deeper against his firm chest, and nodding against his neck. She kissed it lightly. "Good," he smiled, giving her a neck kiss of her own. Her skin was smooth and soft. He felt it shiver under his lips. His kisses continued.  
  
"Ahem." Hiiro froze and so did the lips against her neck, looking at the two cats who were standing not far off. "I think that you should go to your friends now. It's already eleven. And if you left any blood for your friends to find, then once they find it they'll be worrying, hoping you'll come back to them safe."  
  
Usagi sighed, her warm breath flowing over Heero's neck, giving him a pleasurable shiver. "Your right," he groaned. He had wanted to finish what he had started with Usagi. She sat up so she could straddle the laying Hiiro. "Hii-chan, how's your head?" she asked, carefully removing the bandage. What she saw made her gasp. The gash had disappeared and left behind light pink colored skin, new skin. "It's healed!"  
  
"That's another one of the advantages of your bonding. You help to heal your mate. Aren't you lucky Heero!" Artemis said with a wink. Heero wondered if that had a double meaning. If it was about Usagi, then he is lucky to have her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: To everyone who is waiting for the guys to find out about Usagi and Hiiro being bonded......sorry you'll have to wait another chapter. But I promise that next chapter they will. If anyone wants me to notify them when I update, then leave your e-mail address and TELL me in your review. Thank you in advance for your reviews. And also, my little sis has a really good GW/SM posted that you would probably like if you are enjoying my story. It's AU and takes place in mediaeval times. It's also Heero/Usagi. You can find her listed under my favorite authors page. Her author name is Firefly Princess. Thanks again!!!! 


	11. We're Baaaack

Hello all. Iiiiiiiiiiiii'mm baaaaaaacck. grins Did ya'll miss me? Well I've got some good news and what some may consider, not so good news. I'm going to finish the story. (Yay, good news!) I also plan on reposting all the pervious chapters. (Could be 'booo' news) I have fixed all the grammar mistakes I saw and reworded some awkward sentences. I also took my Author's Notes out of the paragraphs to list them at the end of the chapter and I deleted some stupid ones.

I'll write some more at the end of the chapter so right now you can get on to the story. Also, because it has been so long my writing style is different, so I hope you all still like it. Enjoy.

-ST

Techno Stuff:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

:Speaking Through Bond:

- number - Author's Note at end of chapter

- - - change of scene - - -

passage of time/

* * *

It's Dangerous to Run Away

* * *

Hiiro straightened up as Usagi changed her clothes. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes, not registering the fact that he _could_, look straight at her. 

Usagi giggled, "You know you can look at me."

A light blush lit Hiiro's cheeks, "Did you see me?"

"No. I felt your lustful feelings." Hiiro's blush burned a little hotter. :You'll have to learn how to conceal your feelings a bit better to best Me.: A cheeky grin spread across her face as she turned to face him fully.

Hiiro shivered. It was not because what he saw or what she said, but her words themselves; the way they reverberated inside his body. All of Usagi's feelings and intentions at that very moment engulfed him. Playfulness, teasing intent, and love.

Hiiro was shocked. Never before had he felt this connected to someone, not even during their bonding. This was something that lingered, like the smell of fresh baked cookies lingered long after being eaten. When he bonded with her, he could not have ever fathomed the way this connection would have affected him.

This bond that they now shared let them communicate in such a way, where as _no_ miscommunication could ever be possible. The person's true feelings and intentions, at that exact moment, where known to the other. It is near impossible to lie or mislead for this fact alone.

Hiiro hugged Usagi with every thing he had :I love you.: - 1 -

Usagi understood all that he'd just comprehended, with just those three little words. :I love you, too, Hii-chan.: - 2 -

Luna cleared her throat, "If we want to spare your friends worry then we should get going." She and Artemis started off into the honey comb.

Hiiro hugged Usagi a moment longer then stepped away. He started after the cats, feeling a little over whelmed and a bit embarrassed over his abrupt display of affection. None of these feeling showed on his face, as he had started to go back into 'Perfect Soldier' mode, for that last emotional connection had finally pushed him to the edge. Change can only happen so fast and he had reached his limit for now.

Usagi followed, giving Hiiro his space. She knew that many of these emotions were new for him. And their intensity brought out a new side of him. Right now all he need was a little time to process all that had happened.

When they had reached the mouth of the caves Hiiro paused then took Usagi's hand in his own, "I'd like to go over what where going to tell the guys." Usagi squeezed his hand, letting him know she was all ears. Hiiro continued, "I think that I should go to them first."

"Or I could run through their camp saying that I got one of you and Duo will be next. Knowing him, he'll be spooked and run to the closest guy wailing that he was right and I am a ghost. Wufei will probably kick him. Then when they give chase I'll lead them to you." Usagi batted her eyes innocently.

"You've been watching us too closely."

"I had to know my predators."

"……"

Usagi chuckled lightly, "I think we should start talking through our bond so they won't hear us until we're closer."

:It's hard to believe that cats had the power to connect us this way. I don't think that the others will believe Me.:

:We'll just have to prove it to them.:

* * *

- - - In the forest near the guys' camp - - - 

Wufei sat at the base of a tree meditating. After they has searched the area and found no clues, they called it quits. Wufei hadn't been worried about their missing friend then and he wasn't now. He believed that Hiiro could take care of himself, if not then he deserved every thing that happened to him for the dishonor of being caught by a woman. So until Hiiro came back or Usagi tried to ransom him he was going to meditate.

Birds called to each other. Squirrels chased other squirrels off their territory. A breeze rustled leaves. Wufei soaked up the clam that this normality exuded. As he relaxed a two-fold consciousness brush his mind.

:…th..'l…won…..y.u…:

It sounded like tuning in and out of a radio station. The voice sounded light, feminine maybe. Wufei concentrated on this entity, focusing his mind; tuning his thought waves and patterns to match this one.

:I'll be…t..convenc..them:

Wufei's brows knitted together in a frown. That was a masculine voice, Hiiro's, Wufei was sure of that. But if that was Hiiro, then who was this new half of him? Sweat formed on Wufei's forehead. 'Almost there…'

:If you can…what should we d..to convince them:

:You could tell them something only I would..now.:

Wufei could fell them getting close to his location. Still concentrating, he carefully moved towards them. He moved slower than normal to keep his concentration while avoiding detection.

:I don't think that..ill work Hii-chan. They might think I tortured information out of you.: Wufei sensed that this female did not mean torture in the traditional sense.

Wufei peeked around a tree. There was Hiiro, and Usagi! Her hand gripped the front of Hiiro's pants, pulling them down slightly. 'What the f-' all of Wufei's thought processes stopped when the black cat near them started speaking in an angry whisper.

"Usagi-chan! Really, you should have more sense of decency. Right now is not the time to be acting intimate with Hiiro-san."

"Hui shuo hua de mao!" Wufei whispered sharply. - 3 - 'It's an F-ing TALKING CAT!'

The white cat looked over its shoulder, glancing further down the path they were on, giving Wufei a clear view of its forehead. Wufei stood there moth agape, all the pieces falling into place. He had heard legends back in China about such moon scared creatures. He looked sharply at Hiiro's wrist. There were marks there, they could have been mistaken for a tattoo but Wufei knew that Hiiro had none.

'That's it! That is how she has been able to escape; she has had the whole frickin' animal kingdom against us.' Wufei scowled.

"Yui!" Wufei barked at Hiiro, coming round the tree. The small group froze. Wufei pulled out his katana.

"Wufei stop. I'm not going to let you hurt her." Hiiro said reaching for his gun while stepping closer to Wufei.

"Her! I'm going to kill you for bonding with the damn onna!" Wufei charged Hiiro. "Do you realize that all that we have been through is her fault?" Wufei's voice started to crescendo. Hiiro leaped back to avoid Wufei's blade.

"And now that you've bonded with her you're not going to let us bring her back." Wufei charged again. Hiiro parried his downward thrust with the barrel of his gun. "You've destroyed our chance for vengeance!" Wufei's blade flashed down in a side sweep across Hiiro's forearm before he could distance himself from Wufei.

"Hun." Hiiro grunted as he shot at Wufei, who deflected the bullet with his blade. The bullet imbedded itself centimeters from Usagi's feet causing her to jump behind a tree. She huddled there, knowing that currently she was not equipped for this battle.

Anger seethed through Hiiro; no one messed with his Usagi. Though he knew she was not hurt due to their bond, fear was creeping into her. Hiiro moved in close with Wufei.

Wufei responded to this rush by going for Hiiro's gun. Catching the tip of his blade near Hiiro's finger, Wufei flicked the gun out of his hand. Wufei had played into Hiiro's hand.

Hiiro stuck Wufei's clenched hands with the butt of his second gun, breaking a couple of fingers. While Wufei's grip was weakened Hiiro grabbed the base of the blade, wrenching it from Wufei. As Hiiro discarded the sword he clocked Wufei's chin.

Wufei staggered back, reaching for his gun. Before he could reach it Hiiro slammed his handcuffs onto Wufei's wrists. Wufei swiped at Hiiro's feet. Hiiro spun away, trying to roundhouse him. Wufei ducked under the kick and fell forwards clutching at his head. Hiiro looked to see Usagi behind Wufei. A sturdy tree branch was in her hands.

"That's what you get for nearly getting me shot, for scaring me," Usagi leaning the branch to glare down at Wufei. "And for hurting my Hii-chan." Usagi desperately wanted to kick his crouched form to emphasize her point, but she knew that would be dishonorable.

'Damn do I love this woman.' Hiiro though, seeing that fear did not paralyze her.

"What the F—K is going on!"

Usagi and Hiiro look around. Standing a few yards away were the rest of the guys. Quatre and Trowa each had their guns drawn while Duo, the one that shouted, looked like the world on longer make sense.

* * *

- - -At the boys' camp - - - 

Now they were all seated on logs around their rekindle fire. Trowa sat next to Duo, who looked like a bristled cat, across from Hiiro and Usagi. Quatre and Wufei were on their left. The group had move to the camp at Quatre's request so they all could comfortably sit to converse and wounds could be treated. Hiiro agreed after all promised on to try to approach Usagi.

Quatre sat behind a fuming Wufei, cleaning the shallow gash he'd received from Usagi. "Hiiro, would you please explain what was going on when we arrived?"

"Wufei tried to kill me. So I fought back."

Quatre sighed "Could you please give more detail?"

"Hun."

"Uuh, we, Hiiro and I, were talking on that path when Wufei came around a tree saying that he was going to kill Hiiro because he'd bonded with me; therefore ruining his chance of revenge. Then he rushed at Hii-chan and they started fighting. Then, while Wufei was distracted, I snuck up behind him and let him have it." Usagi said a bit nervously, she had wanted to make a good impression, but felt that chance was ruined by her thwacking Wufei. Usagi returned her attention to bandaging Hiiro.

The three unharmed G-boy's had a ' . . . ' expression on their faces; bonding, Wufei distracted enough to let a women hit him, and Hii-chan!

"I'm sorry, but again I ask for more details. What do you mean 'bonded' and Hii-_chan_?"

"Bonded means that they're married. The onna's two cats did it." Wufei's first words since Usagi had bashed him.

"Hum, Wufei I think you were hit harder then I thought." Quatre paused in splinting Wufei first two left fingers. Quatre raised a hand to Wufei's eyes, checking for abnormal dilating.

Wufei jerked back his head. "I did not get hit that hard. Just ask her f-ing cats."

"Wufei-"

"This young man is telling the truth." An authoritative feminine voice came from the black cat seated across the fire from Quatre.

"IT IS A GHOST CAT!" Duo said springing to his feet. Trowa held the back of Duo's coat, keeping him from running off.

"It's not a ghost you braided baka! There are such creatures in this world that can speak human languages. There are legends of them in China." Wufei stated glaring at his crippled left hand. " And these creatures have the power to bond two souls into one. This was how all wedding ceremony where done thousands of years ago." Wufei rubbed at his chin and winced, a painful knot was there. This brought Quatre, out of his revolve. He felt under Wufei's chin, got an icy cold pack from the first-aid kit and stuck it onto Wufei's chin.

Wufei continued, "That is also why we had so much trouble with the wildlife here. Those two little devil cats talked to and got them to do behave in those strange manners."

Duo thumped back down on the log at hearing Wufei's explanation. Trowa released Duo's coat. "So Hiiro and our target are, married. I guess congratulations are in order." Trowa's voice was thoughtful and serious.

"Hiiro you CAN'T be MARRIED! You're the Perfect Soldier! CATS CAN'T marry people so **YOU** are **NOT** a **_HUSBAND_**! Now I'm not listening any more." Duo exclaimed in one breath. Defiantly he turned his head, put his hands over his ears and started to hum 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'.

Everyone stared at him……. ookkaaay.

Quatra cleared his throat. "Well Hiiro I'm glad for you but-" Quatra was cut off by a bullet grazing his right ear and another through his shoulder. With a yelp of pain he clutched his shoulder and whirled to look at his assailant.

A raven haired beauty stood on a tree branch smoking guns in her hands, a sadistic grin curled across her face. A blue eyed blond sat next to the raven haired one, smiling warmly, a gun pointed at Hiiro. A brunet was at the base of the tree in a martial arts stance, though she held a gun in each hand. The last woman, whose hair was blue, was slightly behind on the left of the brunet; the gun she held looked heavy for her stature but she did not tremble.

"That was a warning. If you all would like to make it through this transaction alive, heed the warning and cooperate." The smile of the blond stayed warm but her blue eyes held a twisted gleam, and so, their leader had spoken.

--------Chapter Eleven - End----------

- 1 - This may seem a little out of character, the whole being shocked and him just up and hugging her. But the bond affects him on such a deep level, that it circumvents who and how his is; it doesn't matter.

- 2 - Squeals I think Hiiro being called Hii-chan is just adorable.

- 3 - Chinese for "A cat that can talk!" Wufei is so shocked that he slipped back to his native language.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE – 

This chapter has been, by far, the funniest to write. I've chuckled so mush that I think my family is wondering about my sanity.

This is my longest chapter, so I hope that helps to make up for how long it took, though I doubt the cliffhanger did. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out; it should be within the next month.

I said last chapter that I would give you the G-boys' reactions and I have. Duo's was my favorite to write with Wufei's as a close second. My sister-in-law is from main-land China so I asked her to write the equivalent of 'talking cat' in ping ying. I hoped that you like their reactions too.

I don't have an editor anymore, my sis is to busy to help. So I was wondering if I could ask if any of you readers would like to become a beta-reader for me. I make some pretty stupid mistakes that my sis use to correct all the time; things like 'where' and 'were'. Anyways if you would like to be my beta-reader please like leave a review stating so or email me.

Well, that's all that I have to say. See you next chapter.

- ST


End file.
